


Self Discovery

by PandoraAbyss



Series: Bi Buddies Zen and 707 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A steamy make out session (that's too short dang it), Bi Zen, Implied sexy times would have happened, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Openly bi Seven, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: It seems like a normal night with Zen and Seven, drinking beers and talking...until Zen kisses Seven and he realizes he may not be as straight as he thought.





	

There were a couple things Zen was, vain? Yes. Stubborn? When it comes to certain things, _hell_ yes. But…he was pretty sure he wasn’t gay, or homophobic, for that matter. He just, enjoyed looking at a girl. And, who’s to say he wasn’t allowed to appreciate how handsome a man looked? He would admit – his friends: Seven and Yoosung- _there was no way in hell he was involving Jumin with that_ – were very attractive. But that _doesn’t_ mean he’s gay.

Besides, he may be straight but he _knows_ what it looks like, or at least, how someone acts when they’re gay. At least, he was sure. One of his coworkers was openly gay – he even flirted with him sometimes – and Zen was at least 60% sure he can tell after that experience.

Seven though…was always a mystery. Though he’s been openly bisexual (a sexuality Zen didn’t even know existed until he met the redhead) he was still pretty sure he gave off those “gay vibes.” Mostly since he’s practically been shamelessly flirting with Yoosung. And making…questionable comments towards V. Not to mention all the crossdressing. (Was that something gay guys do? He wasn’t sure)

But still, again, he was _positive,_ he wasn’t gay. Nope. Not him.

O~O~O

Every Sunday, or at least every other Sunday, Seven usually ended up on Zen’s doorstep, usually by letting himself in. How he did this? The actor had absolutely no clue. But Zen never _really_ complained, because the redhead always made sure he was carrying a nice pack of beer whenever he came over.

And that’s what happened around eight at night, on Sunday. Zen was sitting on his couch, just after a quick look over his latest script, when he heard the door open. He looked up, just as Seven closed the door behind him, giving him a wide grin while waving the pack.

“Hey, Zen~! Miss me?” He shut the door with his foot and kicked off his shoes before practically skipping over to the couch.

“I just talked to you on the chat like…” He glanced at the time – weird, it felt like it was just 5:00 pm three minutes ago. “…a while ago.”

“But _still_. Who can live without at _least_ three or more doses of God Seven Zero Seven?” He laughed and sat down right next to him, ripping open the box. He handed him a can of beer before grabbing one himself.

Zen rolled his eyes before opening the can with practiced ease, and immediately downing at least half of it. The taste was familiar on his tongue, and he could already feel himself start to relax. He glanced over at Seven to see the Hacker had followed his example, already almost finishing his can.

It went downhill from there (or uphill, depending on how you’d look at it).

Now, neither of them were light weights at all. It took Zen a couple of beers before he could even feel particularly buzzed. And he was sure Seven was the same. So, by time they got “properly” drunk, nearly half the pack was already gone.

Zen was well aware of his own drunk habits – usually this involved getting distracted by a mirror longer than necessary. He was also aware of other’s. Yoosung’s, for example, was how he liked to cling to the nearest person and whine - loudly. Though it was annoying, and Zen liked to complain about it, he didn’t particularly mind that much anymore (it was funny to hear Yoosung complain about nonsense, and even burst into tears at the smallest of things).

A habit Zen has never gotten used to, however, was Seven’s habit of drunk rambling. It’s not like he gave away anything particularly useful, more like he just rambled about what came to mind. There was one time he ranted about Jumin’s dumb cat for about an hour straight. It was a nightmare.

So, when Seven caught eye of Zen’s script, he just began…ranting about some show.

“…and he didn’t even love her, you know?” Seven whined, before downing the last of his can and throwing it to the side nonchalantly. “I mean, why the heck would you marry someone you’re not attracted to? _Fuck_ if you got her pregnant, right?”

“Yeah, Seven.” He nodded, leaning back to watch as Seven’s coat slipped off his shoulder. It was…big on him. He didn’t even realize how big his coat was. It always did seem like it was just falling off him.

“…sister didn’t even help out! She didn’t even stand up for herself! She should have just _said_ something! Then none of it would have even happened!”

Zen watched as Seven pushed up his glasses, and immediately went back to ranting. His eyes moved from his expressive eyes to his Adam apple, to the way his muscles flexed as they moved. He wondered, faintly, if Yoosung _really_ ever looked at Seven, or if he had a crush on him. Anyone would, seeing just how attractive he is.

“…don’t get me _started_ on their stepfather. He practically manipulated _all_ of them! I mean the fucker…!”

Zen’s eyes wandered up to Seven’s lips. They seemed like there was a faint red to them – had he just recently taken off lipstick? Not to mention how _soft_ they seemed…

“I mean- Zen?” Seven had turned to him, they were touching, thigh to thigh. Zen had to look down at him, but not by much. Seven was only a couple inches shorter than him. “…you’re pretty close.” He made no move to pull away, though.

Zen’s eyes looked down at the redhead’s lips once again, desire filled him as much as the alcohol did.

Next thing he knew, he had his lips on Seven’s soft ones.

There was a soft sound of surprise, but it could have been relief, from Seven. His arms immediately wrapped around his neck and he pulled him closer, their chests were flush, only blocked by their shirts.

It was amazingly like kissing anybody else, Seven’s lips were as soft, and though he gave his own force to the kiss, he didn’t try to overtake it. His own hands found themselves naturally moving to rest at Seven’s hips, and his body weight shifted to make him lay back on the couch.

He darted his tongue out, licking Seven’s bottom lip and he immediately opened his mouth, letting him slip in. He felt himself start to get hot, and Seven let out a _groan-_

That was just when he realized what he was doing.

Like a spell had been broken, Zen’s eyes shot open and he pulled away, scooting to the other end of the couch. His hair was starting to come out of its ponytail, and he was pretty sure there was the starting of a _little beast_ in his pants.

What the _actual fuck._

Seven opened his eyes slowly, sitting up, also in a disarray. His glasses were slightly fogged up, and his pants were slipping down to show his hipbones ( _Oh god did I do that?_ ). There was also a definite bigger bulge in his pants than earlier, Zen had to pull his eyes back up to Seven’s eyes, which were a combination of lust, confusion, and slight annoyance.

“What, was I not a good kisser?” He teased. “Or are you thinking we’re just drunk so you don’t want to slip into bed with your pal Seven, huh?”

“No, wait, dude no.” He immediately shook his head, glancing away. He still felt…warm from that. Almost uncomfortably so. “I’m not…gay.”

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Seven’s mouth formed an “o” as he stared at him. “ _That’s_ what this is about? Well…dude, just saying but, you’re not exactly the textbook definition of _straight_ either.”

“But…look, I’m not into guys.” He immediately tried to cover it up.

Seven raised an eyebrow, an expression that was somewhat rare on the man. “…yeah. Sure. And _that,”_ he made a vague hand motion, probably gesturing to…whatever just happened, “wasn’t _you_ being _completely_ into the idea of fucking me into your couch, right?”

Zen couldn’t meet his eyes. Yeah, sure, that wasn’t the _straightest_ thing he’s ever done in his life, but he was certain that he definitely wasn’t gay. He wasn’t and he couldn’t be.

Seven sighed. “…Zen, what’s wrong with being gay, exactly?”

“ _Nothing._ I’m just. Not.”

“Are you just uncomfortable with the idea? I was kinda uncomfortable with it at first too, you know.” Seven shrugged. “It took me a while to completely come to the terms with the fact that yep, I want to smooch a guy and a girl.”

Zen frowned and glanced at the Hacker. “…you were… _uncomfortable_ with it?” It was hard to imagine, considering how open about it he usually was.

“Well, yeah! I mean, I’ve got my own problems, everyone does,” he quickly covered it up, “but, you obviously have something against it. And listen, it doesn’t mean you don’t suddenly dislike kissing girls. You do like girls; trust me I know. I’ve seen you complain about not having a girlfriend.” Seven teased, poking his side.

That managed to pull a chuckle out of him, before he nodded, “Yeah, I still like girls…”

“Then, what’s the problem with adding guys to that too? I mean, think about it, now you have _double_ the chance of getting into a relationship! You’re widening the pool of people you want to date!” He waved a hand almost to exemplify this idea, a wide grin on his face.

Zen laughed. “True, that does mean there’s _more_ people I could potentially date…”

“See? And look, if you’re still uncomfortable about it, you could always talk to your neighborhood God Seven Zero Seven.”

The actor rolled his eyes, though couldn’t help a fond smile. Sure, Seven joked around a lot but…the sentiment and care was still there.

“…so…could we go back where we left off?”

Zen rolled his eyes and pushed Seven as he laughed at his own weird joke. God, same as always.

Still, he wondered if jokes and weird positivity was how Seven got used to the idea of being bi.


End file.
